a place on another world
by collaboratorskiss
Summary: Just a short fic about waking up surrounded by homestuck characters some cannon and some oc characters. This is my first try so try so don't be to harsh.


"Ugh! This day has been way too long." I say out loud even though im alone. I dwell on the thought for a moment so alone so lonely. I don't have many friends my boyfriend broke up with me mere hours ago. The only person i have left is my sister. I lay down in my bed pulling the soft blanket over myself. I pull my laptop onto the bed and switch it on. Once i start the small laptop i open the internet and go straight to pesterchum. A few friends are on. I start a small conversation. I talk to them for while a lot longer than i planed. I shut down my computer and quite promptly fall asleep.

I wake to hushed voices and shoot up. This isn't right i live alone how can there be voices? Thats when it sinks in, im not home. I look around at the room its metal walls and floor and small pads with odd symbols. Then i look at them and realises the thing is a transportalizer pad. How can that be? "One of them is awake." I look to the way that the voice came from. I see karkat and some girl i didn't recognize. I stand. "Where the fuck am I." I say. They look at me for a moment. " How should we know we just found you two on the floor when we woke up." Karkat answers grumpily. "two?" I mumble confused then i look to the ground and see my sister. Well at least her character she made. Her curly horns and long honey blond hair. Her body was covered in armor. "Sister? Ash wake the fuck up!" I yell at her. She rolls over waking up. "She is your sister?" The girl asks. "Yes." I glare as i spit out my answers. "Oh i see, im ad by the way." She introduces herself politely. "Im collab." I say a bit curtly but i calm down slightly. "Collab what is going on? Where are we? " ash says confusedly as she stands. " I don't know i woke up only a few minutes ago." I say to her. "Is that...karkat?" Ash asks. "Yeah im karkat fuckung vantas Why?" He responds in an annoyed tone. "Just wondering." Ash says. "They say we just suddenly were here, thats all I know." I say. Ash nods. "Okay." Ash says. I go to run a hand through my hair but suddenly my hand hits something hard i know the world im in and ash looks like her character...am i a troll?! "Will someone help uh me find a mirror?" I ask as calmly as i can. Ad leads me out of the room to a small bathroom. I spot a small mirror above the sink. "Right here, is something wrong?" She asks. I look into the mirror and she long black hair falling over one eye and blue lips with two fangs visible and a large virgo sign on my black tank top. Two tall curved horns rising out of a sea of my back hair. "I uh not not really i just look a um bit different." I say. "Oh wow really you use to look different? Thats odd." She says. "Yeah it is." I answer. We make are way back to the large room and and karkat were in. "You dont know anything!" Karkat yells. "Oh yeah i do, im right and you know it." Ash spits back at him. They were arguing. I expected as much. The were both very...defined people.

I walk back out into a long hallway and decide to take a look around. I poke my head into a few rooms most of which are bland and industrial looking. I suddenly realize that i have headphones around my neck and a phone in my back pocket. I pull my phone out and plug in in my headphones into the small jack on top of the phone. All my playlists were the same. That was a relief, i love music more than anything. Suddenly i bump into someone and fall to the ground. "Ah, oh my im sorry i wasn't paying attention to where i was walking!" I say quickly quite embarrassed. "Its alright calm down." He says as he helps me up. "Sorry its been one hell of a morning." I say. "What happened?" He asks. "Long story short i fell asleep on a different planet and woke up here." I say rolling my eyes. "Oh wow thats...odd." he says but a confused look adorns his features. I sigh. "I didn't catch your name?" I ask. "Oh im gavon. You?" He says. "Collab." I answer. "Collab? Huh okay then. Have you seen ad anywhere?" He asks. "Yeah, she is in that room." I say as i point to the room. "Thanks, nice meeting you." He says. "Uh yeah you too." I say as i turn and walk away. I keep going and poke my head into a few more rooms all empty. I sit down in the hall leaning against the wall. My mind was filled with questions. How did i get here. Is everyone okay in my world. What if they find out im just gone...what am i talking about its not like they are looking for me anyway. Maybe this is a good thing maybe i can make some friends or something.

"Yo are you alright?" A male voice asks. I look up and see dave standing above me. "Yeah im fine, fell asleep on a different planet and woke up here." I say. He raises an eyebrow. "Whoa, huh thought i hadn't seen you around." He says. "Im Collab." I say quietly. "Im dave and im cool thats really all you need to know." He says looking at me through dark shades. "I see." I say. "Good." He says smirking. "Ill see you around cool kid." I say as i get up to find ash. "Alright bye collab" he says.

I walk back to the room that i woke up in. Ash and the guy gavon from earlier were sparing and ad and karkat were watching. "Hey guys." I say as i walk through the archway. "Hi." Says ad cheerfully. "Oh your back." Karkat says still wearing the annoyed expression. I sit by karkat and ad to watch gavon and ash spar. She had the advantage of speed while he had the advantage of strength. It was interesting to watch. They finish and ash sits by me and gavon sits on the other side of karkat and pulls ad onto his lap. "Manage to figure out anymore about how we got here?" I ask. "No, its not like we had much in our world. I think i want to stay here." Ash admits. "True, I really think i would like to stay also." I agree. "Oh wonderful more newcomers." Karkat says sarcastically. "You don't hate us that much do you karkat?" I giggle as i speak. he narrows his eyes. "Shut the fuck up." He says. I giggle again. "You guys have any food around? Im starved." I ask. "Im hungry too." Ash says. "Uh yeah we probably have something around." Karkat says as he leads us to a kitchen.

We walk into the small kitchen and see gamzee asleep on one of the counters. "Um sleeping on counters didn't know he would do that." I say quietly. Ash shrugs. "Yeah that crazy clown sleeps all over the place." He says. Hearing karkats mildly loud voice gamzee wakes up. "Hey motherfuckers. whats up?" He says sleepily. "Hello gamzee." I say. He smiles. "Who the motherfuck are you i haven't seen you two around before." He says still smiling. "Im collab." I say. "Hey, im ashes." She says. "Well this has been nice but can we just get some food now." Karkat says. "Yeah lets get some food." We all make sandwiches and go back to the main room to eat. Gamzee fallows sandwich in one hand sopur pie in the other. We all sit on a few couches that are littered about the room as we eat we make small bits of random conversation. Suddenly a human girl walks through the door. The girl had dark hair falling over one eye dark grey skinny jeans and a lose fitting purple tanktop that is short in the front and long in the back. She was gorgeous. "Hey guys" she says as she walks into the room. "Hey veronica." Karkat says. "Oh who are these two ladies?" Veronica asks. "Collab and Ashes." He answers. "Hmm alright." She says and sits down next to me. I finish eating quickly. "Hey you guys want to watch a movie?" Karkat asks. "Sure." I answer. The others nod in agreement. Karkat gets up and walks out of the room carrying a dvd box. He stoops down and pops it it. He then sits back on the couch next to us as the opening credits roll. As the movie starts i realise what it is. Beauty and the briefcase. "I love this movie!" I say happily. Karkat looks at me. "Really?" He asks. "Yeah really." I answer rolling my eyes slightly. "Awesome." He says before turning his attention to the screen. We watch movies until its late and we all start to dose off. Gavon puts in an action movie and karkat falls into a dead sleep almost instantly. I was happy i loved it here i finaly felt like i fit right in. I yawn and feel my eyes slip shut.


End file.
